


What is a Family?

by Elizlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Living, F/M, Freedom, Kidnapped Reader, Learning how to be a family, Rescue, Romance?, Vamp Slave, first fic ever, first home, learning how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizlyn/pseuds/Elizlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters find a girl on a hunt, who is she? Do we keep her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 3rd

One::

May 3rd

 

They'd taken down a nest of no more than eight vamps.  
Nothing they couldn't handle. It was a day sweep so most were sleeping when they decimated the nest.   
"One last sweep then off to the bar" Dean sings, wiping the blood off his machete.  
They check all the rooms & find bodies in each. Freshly drained of blood & brutally broken by the now dead nest. Then in the last door on the right, they find one last girl.  
"Please master, I'll be a good girl." You whimper.  
"Oh my god... Sammy! We have a survivor!"  
You'd been starved & beaten for who knows how long. "It's ok, we'll get you out of here."  
Dean picks you up & takes your now unconscious body outside.  
"Sam we need to go, she's been beaten really badly."   
He has Sam wrap her up in a blanket from the trunk while he cradles her to thin frame. Places her in the back seat of the Impala & they head back to the hotel.  
"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?"  
"Sammy how would we explain her injuries? They'd just lock her up if she starts talking about vampires."

You're covered in blood, dirt & who knows what else.  
Dean lays you down on the bed closest to the bathroom, grabs the icebucket & fills it with warm soapy water. He then runs to grab all the towels & washcloths to bring them over by the bed.  
He starts with your face & works his way down, making sure to clean every part. Trying his best not to wake you up. As he cleans an area Sam starts in on the bandaging for all of the bites & cuts covering you.  
"She's going to need some clothes." Says Dean.  
"I'll get her some of mine. How long do you think they kept her in that room?" Asks Sam.  
"With this amount of blood I'm amazed she's survived. You saw what they did to the other girls, they were torn to shreds. This level of scaring would take years, I think she was their pet."  
Sam doesn't want to think about what that would mean. Every inch of your body covered in old & new bites, only your face seems to have been spared.

Once they are done with the cleaning & bandaging you Dean dresses you in one of his shirts & a pair of boxers. Sam had gone to the diner to get you something to eat. You woke up with a start to the sound of Dean zipping the first aide kit back in his duffle.  
"Hey, hey... it's ok, you're safe now."  
With shaking breaths, you scramble off the bed to sit on the floor not making eye contact. "Y... You're m.. my new master?"  
"What? No, you're safe now."  
"How... How can I please you master?"  
"You don't have to please me, we rescued you from those monsters."  
"You must be hungry." You tilt your head to offer him your bandaged neck.  
"Please don't do that."  
"How do I displease you master?" You cry, then notice your borrowed clothing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" You quickly try to remove your newly borrowed clothing. "I'm sorry to have offended you master."  
This is where Sam comes in.  
"Hello master, I'm prepared to serve you now."  
"Dean? What the fuck did you do?"  
"She woke up, started calling me master & took her clothes off. I tried to tell her she's free, I don't think she understands."


	2. May 3rd  p2

Two::

May 3rd

 

They got you redressed & say you on the couch to ask you questions. You don't want to upset them so you try not to look them in the eye.  
"Hey, it's ok. Can you tell me your name?" Asks Dean  
"(Y/n)"  
"That's a nice name (y/n), where are you from."  
"The cells, where is my new cell master?"  
"You won't sleep in a cell anymore sweetheart."  
"I... I'm so sorry, please! Please don't kill me! I'll be a good girl I promise! I didn't mean to offend you master."  
"No no no! We don't want to kill you! We want to help you!"  
"I... I don't understand. Am I not acceptable?"  
"We want to take you back to your family. Do you know where you live?"  
"Wherever you keep me master. Did I do something wrong?"  
"Enough with the master business, my name is Dean. This is my brother Sam."  
"Yes Dean."  
"Ok we're getting somewhere, what is your last name (y/n)?"  
"Last? Name?"  
"My name is Dean Winchester... and you are?"  
"(Y/n) is the only name I have. I'm not opposed to any name you want to give me."  
"How long had you lived in that cell?"  
"Only a few months. We move often."  
"What about the other girls? Did they move with you?"  
"No, they were all new & stupid. I tried to tell them to be quiet but they didn't listen."  
"How old are you?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Do you know what today is? When was the last time you ate?"  
"Is it Tuesday? Usually eat on Tuesdays."  
"It's Friday... Wait they feed you once a week?"  
"Oh, that's not for me then." Eyes the bag Dean brought in.  
"Shit, sorry. Yes that's for you. I hope you like burgers."  
"Thank you mas... Dean... Sam."

After you ate your burger you were tired & nodded off on the couch.  
They didn't want to bother you so they covered you with a blanket & headed to their beds.  
In the middle of the night Dean hears whimpering coming from the closet by the bathroom door. Upon investigation he finds you asleep in the closet with the blanket. He picks you up which elicits a loud whine from you, takes you to bed & places you under the covers. He then sleepily lays on the bed on top of the covers as far from you as he can.  
In the night Dean rolls over & snuggles up to you, earning a whine & soft pleads of "No... Please no."  
Still asleep you weakly try to roll out from under him, slowly getting louder as he sleepily cradles your form. You are all startled awake to your cries. Dean slowly realizes what he has done, looking down upon a crying shivering wet mess as you softly & slowly plead "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"Sammy, help me clean her up. You get her into the bath & I'll strip the bed."  
Sam softly picks you up still sobbing & pleading apologizes. He sits you down on the toilet & helps peel off the clothes while he runs a warm bath. "He's so mad at me... Are you angry with me?" Slowly looking up at Sam.  
"No, we aren't mad at you... Your injuries need to be cleaned, we need to get you into the bath." He averts his eyes, hands you a washcloth & a bar of soap.  
You climb into the bath, knees up by your chest. "Sam?"  
"Yes (y/n)?"  
"Can I leave the bandages on?"  
"I'm sorry, they need to be changed... Can I help you take them off?"  
You nod slowly looking away "They sting." You start peeling the ones off of your right arm as Sam peels the ones off of your back.  
"I'll let you get your legs."  
"Thank you Sam."  
Once cleaned Sam helps you out of the tub & hands you a towel that you gently dab yourself dry with.  
"Do they hurt?"  
"Some of them."  
"Can you show me which ones hurt? I think you might need a few stitches."  
"You slowly cry & drop your towel."  
You show him two on your back & one on your left shoulder. These do not need stitches but he took extra care in bandaging them. "Are those the ones that hurt the most?"  
You clamp your eyes shut & shake your head. Slowly you block your private parts with your hands & separate your shaking thighs a little. They were starting to stick together with blood & you winced as they peeled apart. There he saw three sets of deep finger shaped bruises & many fresh bites. "It really hurts."  
Taking great care to touch you as little as possible he gently stitches what he can & bandages them so they won't bleed anymore. Dresses you in his softest flannel shirt & helps you to his bed. He sleeps on the floor.


	3. May 4th

Three::

May 4th

 

"You're going to take pictures of me?"  
"Just one, we're going to send it to a friend of ours so she can help find your family."  
"Do I have to smile?"  
Sam laughs, "No, not if you don't want to."  
You look at Dean & he snaps your picture with his phone.  
"Ok, we should hear back from her as soon as she knows something."  
Dean shuffles a bit in his chair & clears his throat.  
"(Y/n), would you be more comfortable talking to Jody about your time in the nest?"  
"Why?"  
"Sam told me about the marks on your legs, I thought you might be more comfortable talking to her about those."  
"Was she kept by a nest too?"  
"Well... No. But you're a girl... uh, she's a girl..."  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
"I, uh. I thought you might want to talk to someone about it."  
"You want me to talk about it? But not to you?"  
"I've uh, got to go get more bandages... Sammy, you handle this." He grabs his jacket & keys & speeds off.  
Startled you look at Sam & he gives you a soft smile. "Are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Alright, are you ok to walk? Dean just took our only car." You frown & lightly rub your thighs under Sam's borrowed sweat pants shaking your head. "That's ok, wait here a second I'll go borrow one & we can get some breakfast."  
Soon Sam returns with a 'borrowed' gray two door & he drives you to the nearest diner.  
Your eyes are wide with curiosity as you pull up, you don't think you've ever been to a restaurant before.  
Sam leads you inside to a small booth & pulls you into a seat across from him. As you are starting to get comfortable a small busty woman trudges up to the table & slaps down two menus onto the table making you jump.  
"What can I get you to drink?"  
"Coffee for me please." Says Sam.  
"And you?" She stares at you expectantly as you quizzically blink at Sam.  
"Um, she'll have an orange juice." States Sam.  
"Alright, I'll be back for your orders."  
Sam hands you a menu & takes his own. "Order anything you like."  
You hesitantly flip through the menu, head cocked to the side in confusion until you see a page full of pictures.  
"(Y/n)?" You just look up at him blankly. "(Y/n), can you read?"  
You look down at your menu again. "No." You point to a picture of a platter of eggs, bacon, hash browns & toast. "This looks good, can I have this please?"  
Sam just smiles "Of course you can."


	4. May 4th p2

Four::

May 4th

 

When you are well fed Sam drives back to the hotel. Dean is back & all three of you head to the bunker, leaving the borrowed vehicle behind.  
"I called Jody to meet us at the bunker." Sam says casually.  
"Did (y/n) change her mind?"  
"No, I've got a hunch on helping her find the id. I want Jody's input on this one."

When you all meet up in the bunker they take you to the lounge area, hoping it'd be more comfortable for you.  
Sam decides to start. "(Y/n), how old were you when you were abducted?"  
"What?"  
"When you were taken by the nest?"  
"Oh, um... I'm not sure."  
"What is the last thing you remember about your time before the nest?" Asks Jody.  
"A song about the sky, I didn't get to see it very much."  
"(Y/n) do you know what this is?" Dean catches on & shows her his phone.  
"That's a phone, masters have those."  
"Masters?" Jody grimaces.  
"Don't ask." grumbled Dean.  
"(Y/n), do you know who this is?" Sam shows her a photo on his phone of a Disney princess.  
"Really dude?" Scoffs Dean.  
"Should I?"  
"If taken before the 90's she'd probably know the little mermaid. Good instincts Sam." Jody huffs a tired breath. "So we've been looking in the wrong decade. We should be looking at missing children... What tipped you off?"  
"Just a few knowledge gaps." He didn't want to potentially embarrass you.  
Jody left to search the missing files for children of your description. 

Dean showed you around the bunker while Sam made up a room for you. "This is the bathroom, we all share so be clean as you can. Room number twenty one is Sammy's room. Then room number seventeen is yours, eleven is mine. If you need something you're in close proximity to both of us."  
Stopping in front of the door you try to pay particular attention to the markings so you can remember it.  
Dean knocks & opens the door. Sam smiles from the semi furnished bedroom. "I got you some clean sheets & blankets. Oh & I wrote this out for you." Sam hands you a paper with different colored numbers on it. "The purple one is you. The green one is Dean & the red one is me. If you need to find me look for the numbers in like the ones in red." He gets a bit flushed admitting he made up a system for you. "I got a few things for you at the store, if you are looking for something to use, wether it be in the bathroom, in the common room, anywhere. If it's purple it's yours, you don't have to ask."  
"Thank you Sam." You look around, noticing the purple bedding. "This is mine?"  
"Yes, this is for you. As long as you stay here everything in this room is yours."  
Sam noticed a slight tilt of your head but chose to ignore it.  
"I guess I'll leave you to it... you must be tired." Sam moves towards the door, you really don't want him to go.   
"Sam?"  
"Yes?" He turns to look at you with a gentle smile.  
Awkwardly you decide to change the subject. "Is this my cell?" You look upon the open, empty closet.  
"No, it's a place to put things not people.... Goodnight (y/n)." Sam goes to leave again, then turns. "You can leave the room if you want to, you won't be locked in anywhere, I promise."  
"Goodnight Sam. Thank you for being a kind master."  
Sam was tired & didn't want to argue, he closes your door & you sit on the floor of room seventeen hugging your knees not quite sure where you belong.

You grabbed your paper trying to find the bathroom, there was not a color for this & you were lost. You found the room matching the red markings on the paper. Reluctant to disturb someone that had been so kind. You quietly paced until the urgency became to much & your only garments became soiled. Not liking the feeling you peeled off the sweat pants in the hall & dried yourself off with your borrowed shirt. Carefully and silently you snuck into Sam's room without waking him, he was asleep so you circled up in his open closet & fell asleep listening to his soft snores covering your cold naked body with one of his soft flannel shirts.


	5. May 5th

Five::

May 5th

 

Startled by a shout you balled up defensively & started to cry expecting the worst.  
"(Y/n)! What are you doing in my closet? W... Where are your clothes!"  
"I'm sorry." You cried. "I got lost & I'll wash your clothes I promise!" You bare your neck to him, but he just leaves the room. As he leaves you hear him say "Wait here, don't go anywhere."  
You leave the flannel in the closet & go to sit on the bed to wait for Sam to return.  
As you sit you see the hilt of a knife sticking out from under the pillow & you know exactly how to make your new master happy.  
"Ok (y/n), we need to talk about this."  
"I'm sorry Sam, I should have asked."  
"That's alright, I'm not mad at you. I told you to find me if you needed to."  
"Please don't be angry with me, I want to stay." You bare your wrist & grab the blade.  
"What are you doing (y/n)? Put the knife down."  
"I can be a good girl, I promise."  
You drag the knife down your wrist slicing open your skin & bandages. Once you've got a good flow of rich red blood pouring you obediently offer it to Sam.  
"Oh god... No! DEAN!"  
You shrink back hearing him scream "I -I just wanted to make you happy. Is this not enough master?"  
"DEAN!"   
"N... No, p... please I can do better! I... I can make you happy with me. P... please." You open your legs a little wider. "Take what you need, I... I won't fight you I promise."  
Sam starts to cry was he comes forward to wrap you in a hug, you flinch as he takes the pillow case off his pillow to tightly wrap it around your freely bleeding wrist. He then takes you in his arms sitting on his lap wrapping you into a tight hug.  
Dean pokes his head into the open door, gun drawn. He lowers his weapon upon seeing his brother cradling the naked body of their new house guest. You are openly sobbing while Sam whispers reassuring statements.  
"Sam?" Dean looks in rather confused.  
"Dean, can you go grab the first aid kit? Give us a minute & we'll meet you in the bathroom."  
Dean holsters his gun in the back of his pants & grabs the kit from the kitchen.

When you met Dean in the bathroom he'd already run you a hot bath. Sam carefully peeled off your bandages & you winced as he took the ones of your newly sliced wrist. Sam carefully placed you into the bath & Dean readied up the stitching kit without a word. When your wrist is cleaned & sewn Dean uncomfortably glances away looking like he desperately wants to leave the room.  
"(Y/n) I need you to listen to me." Sam waits for you to look at him signaling you are listening. "We are not your masters, your masters are dead." He paused to let that sink in. "We don't want the things your masters wanted, we never want to hurt you."  
"What do I call you Sam?"  
"Friends." Says Dean. "We just want to be your friends, you call friends by their names."  
"I don't understand."  
Mistily Sam replies "We will never try to rape you & we will never take blood from you... Ever." He looks like he wants to touch you again, Dean just holds back his arm.  
"How do I make you happy?" You whisper.  
"If you want to you can give a hug." Sam notes your confusion by demonstrating by hugging his uncomfortable brother.  
"If you do not want a hug all you have to say is stop." Replies Dean & then   
Sam lets go.   
"See, painless." Says Sam. "Dean I apologize for the unwanted hug."  
"Thank you." Dean gently smiles at you as he would a small child. "See kiddo, no sweat. You don't want it, it stops."  
"C... can I have more clothes? I've ruined Sam's."  
"They aren't ruined, they'll wash. You can keep them. I'll take you to the store later so we can find out your size." He doesn't mention the bloody bed linens or the clothes he's wearing.  
"Make sure you size up, she'll be eating full meals living here." Sam was somewhat surprised, this is the first time he heard Dean hinting at you staying for more than a few weeks. "No more of this once a week crap, if you are hungry eat. Even if you aren't hungry... if you want it, you eat it." Dean insists, Sam nods along. "I'll go to the grocery while you & Sam go looking for clothes, want to make sure you're able to have a nice variety to eat."  
They got you cleaned & bandaged up, got you some clean clothes. Dean made you a nice breakfast while Sam cleaned up the blood.


	6. June 6th

Six::

June 6th

 

You & Sam pull up to Target in one of the bunker cars.  
"If you get nervous you can stick by me, ok?"  
You nod as you climb out of the passenger door.  
"It might be a bit busy, if you want to go just tell me... we'll go as soon as you say so." As you walk into the store you grab Sam's hand feeling a bit unsure of what to expect. "Are you ok?"  
"Let's just get it over with." You partly hide behind him like a small child.  
Sam leads you into the store & heads to the clothing section.  
"Um... I think we should start. Uh... here... I guess." He uncomfortably leads you into the underwear racks. "These are meant to go under your pants." He awkwardly holds up a pair trying to guess your size, a look of pure terror on his face. He quickly grabs a few large packages of just about every size he sees & throws them in the cart.   
He then wanders about till he finds socks, looking down at your feet seeing how well Dean's house shoes fit you he finds you your own pair of sandals from the men's section. He lets you pick out your own pjs, shirts, and pants. Then with a full cart he leads you to the check out.

You & Sam carry all the bags into the bunker so he can show you how the washers work in the laundry room. Walking down the stairs into the war room you saw Jody sitting down with Dean.  
"(Y/n), come have a seat." Dean looks like he's just heard some bad news & you were reluctant to hear it. You sit as far as you can from both of them.  
Sam sits near Jody with anticipation. "Did you find something?"  
Jody starts in with the briefing. "I checked the DNA twice, your name is Mandy Ryan. You went missing in the spring of '87... you were five years old. Unfortunately I was unable to find any surviving family. Your mother, father, & two sisters were killed the day you went 'missing'. You were presumed dead & are assumed to be buried with your family in a mausoleum in Cincinnati... I'm so sorry Mandy."  
"Please don't call me that... I don't know her..."  
"Are you sure you want to keep the name the nest gave you? You could choose a new one." Sam tries his hardest to sound understanding.  
"It was a name I heard someone yell one day we were moving."  
"What did they call you?" Dean asks referring to the vamps.  
"Some times when they would climb on top of me. They'd call me slut, bitch, or doggy."  
"I... I'm so sorry."  
You get up from the table & walk away.  
"(Y/n)? Where are you going?" Asks Dean, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm going to the kitchen, you said I could eat whenever I wanted to."  
"Oh, of course you can." Says Dean. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Alright, I don't want to get lost again."  
"We're gonna have to make you a map." Chuckles Dean.  
"I would like that."  
Sam accepts the case file Jody brought & walks her outside to talk he isn't sure if you're really coping with what happened to you. Jody assures him that most people in your situation are much more feral after being held captive & tortured for 30 years.


	7. June 6th p2

Seven::

June 6th

 

"Now that you are officially living here, we need some time to unwind."  
"Dean, I thought you said we were friends?"  
"What? No, no not that. We're going to kick back, watch a movie eat & drink to much."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Sure, why not. We'll make a night of it. We won't leave the couch till its time to go to our rooms."  
"Oh, right. My room."  
"You don't like it?"  
"No, it's fine... It's just, kinda spooky in there. I'm not used to such a large space."  
"You can bunk with one of us for a while if you want. Might help you get used to sleeping in a bed."  
"If I do, please don't 'hug' again."  
"I'll do my best, I'll even put pillows in between us."  
Just then Sam walked into the kitchen.  
"Sammy! Movie night! I'm making popcorn, you grab the chips & some beers!"

You all watched movies until you were likely to pass out. They boys were mindful to pick comedies & you laughed at some of the jokes. It was good to hear you laugh, they'd never heard you do that before.  
Dean convinced you to try a beer, you didn't like it much but you drank 3 just to appease him. You'd never drank before & you were feeling kinda drunk by bed time.  
"Alright kiddo, are you ready to go to bed?"  
"I have to go. Where's the bathroom again?"  
"Good plan, I'll walk you there."  
While Dean waited for you outside the bathroom he told Sam about the conversation you'd had about the sleeping arrangements.  
"Alright kid, who do you want to bunk with tonight?"  
"Hmm?" You yawned.  
"I'll take her tonight Dean, you've got that situation with Sheriff Donna in the morning."  
"Ugh, don't remind me. I fucking hate witches... Goodnight you two."  
You said goodnight to Dean & followed Sam to his room. Just as Dean had promised he wedged an extra pillow in the middle of the bed. "Do you want the right or the left? I'm not particularly picky."  
"Um, closest to the door for me please."  
"I'll go grab you some pajamas." Sam goes to leave then turns back quickly to remove the knife from under his pillow. When he returned from your room you'd stripped down you your panties. "Oh, um... Here are... Here's your pjs."  
"Thank you Sam." As you started to dress Sam picked up a pair of pj pants & a clean tshirt & headed for the bathroom to get dressed. When he got back he saw you already under the covers. He tried not to stare, just turned off the light & climbed under the covers.  
"Sam?"  
"Yea?"  
"I'm glad you don't have fangs." You drunkly stumble around the words, getting rather tired.  
"Me too, now get some sleep."  
"Ok." After that you'd promptly fallen asleep & Sam couldn't help but lightly chuckle to himself. He falls asleep smiling thinking about what a good time you'd seemed to have tonight.


	8. June 7th

Eight::

June 7th

 

You slowly stir awake, comfortable & warm. You don't want to open your eyes sure that the new sensation is a pleasant one. You nuzzle your face into your warm pillow taking in the feeling of calming warmth that seems to be coming from it. Slowly you open your eyes out of curiosity, hoping the feeling isn't just fleeting.  
Your eyes widen as you find your pillow is actually Sam's chest. You spring from the bed running for the bathroom to throw up. You feel nauseous from the night before but also quite confused & a little scared. You're relieved that Sam doesn't follow you so you brush your teeth & head for the kitchen to get something to drink.  
"Morning kid, you don't look so hot. You get a hangover?"  
You can't quite look at Dean, you just head straight to the fridge. As you are digging looking for the juice that's when you hear the voice you've been dreading all morning.  
"Dean, I think I fucked up."  
Not knowing what to do you just try to play normal. You grab the orange juice & shut the fridge door, making for the cabinet to get a glass.  
"Oh... I.... Um, I'm sorry. I'll just go." He turns to go only pausing when he hears his brothers accusing tone.  
"What the hell happened last night?" He glares at his brother. "What did you do?"  
Sam just ducks his head like much like you did on your first day.  
"(Y/n), what did he do?"  
You were to busy pretending neither of them existed to respond. You just sit at the table across from Dean looking at nobody drinking your juice.  
You make a face. "I think the juice has gone bad." You say to no one.  
"It's your toothpaste." Replies Sam, looking much like a kicked puppy.  
You don't say anything, you just stare at your juice.  
"(Y/n)." Dean speaks like he would to a spooked child. "Whatever Sam did I'm sure he didn't do on purpose." He reaches out to take your hand but you flinch away. "Did... Did he touch you?"  
"What?! No!" Yells Sam.  
Tears prickle in your eyes & your hands slam over your ears at his booming voice.  
"I'm sorry." Sam says softly.  
Dean gets up from the table shoving Sam into the seat opposite you. "Alright we're going to talk this out. I don't think I can take the two of you avoiding each other for the rest of my life." Dean stands at the end of the table looking at you both. "Who wants to start explaining this shit?" You continue to stare at your juice avoiding Sam's sullen gaze. "Ok fine... (y/n) you go first."  
"Nothing happened." You whisper.  
"Then look at him."  
"I... I can't."  
"Did he..?"  
"I don't know... I don't know what happened."  
"Why won't you look at him?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
Dean takes a deep breath pacing as he goes. "Sam, your turn."  
"I don't know... When I woke up we were... Uh... We..."  
"You what?" Dean spits.  
"...Cuddling."  
"Wait... That is what this is all about? Seriously?"  
"Please understand, I don't want to hurt you." Sam pleads.  
"Please... Don't touch me." You don't want to hurt him, you just don't think you could handle it.  
"I promise you, when I woke up I didn't know what to do... I froze. Then you got up &... You ran that's all I know." He left out the snugging, you were glad.  
"I'm sorry.... I did something bad." Tears start to fall slowly from your eyes. "I didn't mean to! Can you forgive me?"  
"You didn't do anything wrong. I thought I did something."  
"Sam... I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to." You cry.  
Sam gets up pulling you into a hug "It's ok, it was nice... It wasn't bad. Is this ok?"  
"I'll be ok."  
Dean just blinks in disbelief & confusion.


	9. July 28th

Nine::

July 28th

 

After the discussion in the kitchen you were more open to talks with the boys. Hugs were not unwelcome although still somewhat awkward.  
Movie night became a weekly occurrence, snuggling between the three of you although uncommon did happen on occasion. As predicted you started gaining weight & filling out your clothes better.  
As before, you were only somewhat uncomfortable being naked in front of the brothers. Sometimes nudity seemed unavoidable. They'd tried to talk to you about wearing clothing more often for months now, thus the current uncomfortableness.  
"Jesus (y/n), you can't just walk around like that."   
"Calm down Dean. I'm headed for the laundry, I've got nothing clean."  
"Didn't I let you borrow a shirt this morning?"  
"I got catchup on it."  
"(Y/n)." He grumbles.  
"Don't worry, it'll come out."  
"Fine... just hurry up so you can get dressed."  
You didn't understand what the big deal was this time. You decided to get to the bottom of it. You were just about to pass Sam's room on the way to the laundry. So you popped your head in his door.  
"Hey Sam? Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure what's up?"  
You walked in & saw his eyes go wide, placing the book he was reading on his lap.  
"See! that is what I'm talking about. What is the problem with you two?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is there something wrong with the way I look now? You never had a problem before."  
"Wa... Why are you naked?"  
"Laundry day, I've got nothing clean."  
"Oh..." He was trying desperately to look only at your face.  
"I know I'm covered in scars, nothing has changed there. Do I need to eat less?"  
"What? No your perfect... I mean... Well..."  
"Then what is the problem? You & Dean act funny when I enter a room now. Did I do something wrong?"  
"No! Never! You just... You look..."  
"So it 'is' me..."  
"Sexy."  
Your eyes widen with a sudden confused understanding. "Oh my god."  
"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean it like that."  
"Oh my god."  
"Neither of us would ever touch you, you know that."  
"I... I should go do my laundry."  
You exit his room as fast as you can. You were trying to make sense of what he was telling you. You quickly pick up your hamper & get to the laundry room as fast as you can.  
When the first load was finished you put on some clothes & went to go find Dean. You found him in the garage giving Baby an oil change.  
"Dean?"  
"Yea?" He still under the Impala, you weren't sure if it was so he couldn't see you.  
"Sam explained things to me, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."  
"Oh, that. Don't sweat it."  
"Dean? Am I..."  
"Are you what?"  
"Never mind."  
You leave the garage to go check on your laundry.


	10. September 18th

Ten:: 

September 18th

 

Sam & Dean were particularly grateful for fall this year. Fall meant cooler weather, which meant not only were you wearing clothes all the time, but layers of them.  
"Tonight my dear, I teach you how to do my favorite fall activity."  
"What's that Dean?" You chuckle.  
"We're going to make pie." He proudly proclaims.  
"That's your every season favorite activity." Scoffs Sam.  
"Shut it! (Y/n) & I will have all the fun then. See if you get any pie."  
Sam rolls his eyes & leaves the kitchen. "I'll leave you to it then."  
By the time the pie was cool it was time for the movie. It was Sam's turn to pick, which lately meant romantic comedies. You didn't mind them, you knew Dean would complain, but you also knew he secretly liked them.  
"Oh no..." Sam paused the movie.  
You stared at him "What? Why'd you stop the movie?"  
"I forgot about this part. We can watch something else."  
"What is it Sam? I wanna know how it ends." You pout.  
"They are going to... Um..." He starts making awkward hand gestures.  
"They're going to get naked." Says Dean with his unwavering tact.  
"So?"  
"So they are going to touch each other." Sam replies gently.  
"Do they want to touch each other?"  
"Well... Yea, they..."  
"They are going to have sex." Blurts Dean.  
"Dean!"  
"What? Ok (y/n) look... Sometimes when you love somebody you want to touch them. & sometimes you're are going to want to have sex."  
"Oh... I guess if they want to that's ok."  
"Wait... What?" Sam is staring at you like he's never seen you before.  
"If they both want to what's the problem?"  
"Are you sure you want to see this?"  
"If I see something I don't want to I'll close my eyes." Sam stares in disbelief "I promise, I'm fine."

"Well... That was..." You weren't sure what to say. "You've both done this?"  
"Yes." Dean was the first to reply. Sam was determined to say nothing so he didn't say the wrong thing.  
"That is something you like?"  
"Yes."  
"They like it too?"  
"Of course."  
"I don't know if I could do that."  
"It takes a lot of trust. You need to be able to trust that they'll stop if you ask them to."  
Seated between the only two people you would ever trust you said nothing. Knowing they would protect you from everything the world put in front of you. Dean made a plan to start sex ed.


	11. September 21st

Eleven::

September 21st

 

It's Wednesday, you all agreed this was your day to do laundry so the clothes didn't get mixed up again. They would never tell you but they were both in the middle of a dry spell & finding your panties in the laundry was getting problematic. You were on your way to the laundry room to grab the last load out of the dryer. This path would go past your room, past Sam's, then past the bathroom. Seeing Sam on this path was nothing new, but seeing him dripping wet in nothing but a towel... That was new. You froze on the spot like a dear in headlights & the two of you locked eyes.  
"(Y/n)." He breathes.  
You take a step back.  
"(Y/n), it's ok."  
You take another three careful steps back, eyes locked on his. Suddenly you turn & run for your room slamming the door behind you.  
Breathing heavy & heart loudly thumping in your chest you rest on your bedroom door trying desperately to calm down.  
*knock knock*  
"(Y/n), are you ok?"  
You can't bare to answer, your heart is beating to fast.  
"Can we please talk about this?"  
You clamp your eyes shut silently willing him to go away.  
"Please, I need you to talk to me. I don't want you to be scared of me."  
You try to slow your breathing.  
"I'm coming in."  
"No!" Your body tenses on the door & you grab the door handle you forgot to lock. "I'm... I'm fine. I promise you, just please... Please just...."  
"We need to talk about what you saw."  
"We really don't."  
"(Y/n), please... Please don't be afraid of me."  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"Then please just let me in."  
You take a long breath "Fine." You step away from the door turning to the far wall eyes shut tightly.  
"Thank you... Thank you for trusting me."  
"I do, I trust you... Please tell me you're wearing clothes."  
Sam silently moves to stand in front of you. You shut your eyes tighter balling your fists at your sides.  
"This doesn't look like you trust me, you look terrified."  
"Sam..."  
"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be walking around like that."  
"You aren't an idiot, I just wasn't expecting to see... that."  
"We're ok?"  
"We're fine Sam."  
"Thank god." Sam breathes. He wraps you into a tight hug, one hand carding through your hair, the other rubbing soothing circles onto your back. You can't help but to soften into the hug resting your head on his bare chest.  
"You're still wearing the towel aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry, I was worried about you. I can go..."  
"Please stay." You bring your hands up to wrap around his strong back. "Is this ok?"  
"Anything you want." Sighed a relieved Sam.

You can't remember when you fell asleep, you didn't remember getting into bed either. You wake up fully dressed still snuggled up to Sam's chest. Sleepily you yawn & hug his chest drifting back to sleep listening to his soft breathing with his arms wrapped around you.


	12. September 22nd

Twelve::

September 22nd

 

You wake up to a familiar frightful feeling of someone on top of you. You know you're safe because it's Sam, but feeling his hard cock against your side has your mind spinning. Some thoughts not so nice, some bringing you back to thoughts of movie night.  
"Sam?"  
"Mmmm, (y/n)."  
"S... Sam?"  
He shifts in his sleep rubbing his erection on your jeans. "Smell so good."  
"Sam..." It felt wrong, but also not. "You need to wake up."   
He starts grinding his hips & leaving soft needy kisses up your neck.   
Your body stiffens. "Sam... Wake up!"  
He stops on the spot, his lips murmur "Oh shit." In to your jaw. He braces his arms into the bed looking down at you. "Shit, I'm sorry (y/n)."  
"It's ok." You place your hand on his jaw trying to put all your trust into the action. "What happened? W... Were you dreaming about me?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry... I just... I really like you."  
"You do?"  
"I've liked you for a while now."  
"I... I think... I might."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"If you want."  
"No, you don't understand... I want you to want to."  
"Oh... Ok." You leaned up & captured his soft lips with your own moving your hand to the back of his neck like you'd seen in movies. He didn't move from his spot to afraid to start something you weren't ready for. You drew back from the kiss not moving your hand from behind his head.   
Sam gases lovingly in your eyes. "Just tell me to stop." He leans in pressing his chest to yours in a deep loving kiss. He places one hand behind your head, the other at the small of your back. You make a soft moan as he rolls you on top of him accidentally losing the towel in the process. Hearing your noises of pleasure he slowly moves his hand down your back gently squeezing your ass.  
"Oh god Sam..."  
"I just want you so bad."  
"I'm sorry Sam, I'm not ready."  
"You don't ever have to be sorry. How about you go take a shower & I'll make you some breakfast?"  
"Mmm that sounds perfect." You move to get up & Sam quickly covers his unwelcome erection. You grab a clean towel & give Sam a peck on the lips before you leave for the bathroom.

You took your time in the shower, you wanted to make sure Sam was gone before you got back. He was nowhere to be seen. True to his word when you got to the kitchen he made you cinnamon french toast & sausage. Had a large glass of orange juice waiting for you.  
"I made your favorite."  
"Thank you." You sat at the table & dug into your breakfast.  
"Is it good?"  
"Yes, thank you."   
"Are you feeling ok?"  
You were shifting in your seat not quite looking at him. "I'm a little uncomfortable."  
"Hey, we move at your pace. If that means we never have sex I'll deal." He gets into your line of sight. "Really, I mean it. You never have to hide from me, not ever. If there is something you want, or don't want just tell me."


	13. October 30th

Thirteen::

October 30th

 

Nearly 6 months into living in the bunker the boys leave you at home alone for the first time while they go off on a hunt. You aren't used to being alone in the bunker & it's feeling rather large & spooky. You were listening to music trying to offset the creep factor. You hadn't heard Castiel come in.  
"Hello (y/n)."  
You scream & your eyes widen in fear. You turn quickly seeing him looking at you apologetically. "Oh my god Cas! Don't flicking do that! You scared me half to death!"  
"I apologize, it was an error in judgment. I should have knocked."  
"You think?! This place is creepy enough... Wait... Is something wrong with the hunt?"  
"Wrong? No, Sam asked me to check in to see how you were doing."  
"When my heart stops beating in my throat I'll be fine... Seriously Castiel."  
"I'm sorry, next time I will knock."  
"So, do you have time to hang out or something or do you have to get back? There are a few things I've been meaning to ask you."  
"Of course, I have to go check in but I can come back if you wish."  
"I'd like that." You give him a friendly smile & he's gone in a blink, faint sound of wings behind him.  
He was only gone 15 min, he found you in the kitchen organizing the pantry out of boredom. You heard a light knock behind you & turned to smile at the angel.  
"Hey Cas, thank you for knocking."  
"I'd hate to startle you again. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well, you know the guys have been giving me somewhat of an education the past year... There were just a few things I was wondering that I wasn't fully comfortable asking them."  
"I see, so don't tell them you asked."  
"Exactly! But um... Can... Can monsters have babies?"  
"Yes of course, some of them do."  
"Not all of them?"  
"Well no, but a lot of the natural born monsters especially can."  
"Well, what about say... Vampires? Can they have babies?"  
"No they can't. Is this about your time with the nest?"  
"Sort of."  
"So this is about Sam?"  
"I guess... We've been together for a long time now. I would think, eventually he might want to..."  
"Do you want kids?"  
"I really don't know. I never thought I'd have a future, I just focused so much on survival I never had the chance to think about it."  
"You should really talk with him about what you both would want."  
"I know, I will eventually. I was just hoping we'd get to sex before we talk about babies."  
"Are you ready for that?"  
You blush & shuffle your feet. "I was thinking about... When he gets home."  
"I see... I'll make sure Dean is elsewhere."  
"Thank you Cas, you're the best." You give him a hug & a peck on the cheek.


	14. October 31st

Fourteen::

October 31st

 

Your boys return the next day, tired from the road & rather hungry. Sam stops to give you a kiss on the cheek when he's done with his shower. You made them grilled cheese sandwiches & they were stuffing their faces making yum noises. You liked hearing the noises, lets you know Dean's cooking lessons have payed off.  
Cas kept his word & came to collect Dean after lunch. Finally you were alone.  
"Sam, can you meet me in my room?" You called out.  
"Sure, what's up?" He stepped into your room & found you near the door way. You didn't answer you just pulled him into a kiss.  
"Mmm I missed you..." He grabs onto your hips pulling you closer.  
You pull away grabbing his hand to lead him to the bed. "I missed you too." You resume kissing sitting on the bed, kisses slowly getting more heated.  
You swing one leg over him to sit straddled on his lap, hands lightly tugging on his hair. He keeps his hands firmly at his sides on the bed like a gentlemen.  
Feeling brave you slide your hands downward; down his neck, to his shoulders, down his arms till you finally grip his hands. You wrapped his arms around you & hugged him tightly nuzzling into his neck. "Sam, I'm ready."  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm sure, let's just go slow."  
"Sex doesn't matter to me. I want to wait with you... I don't want to rush." He pulls you in for a soft lingering kiss. "I love you."  
"You do?"  
"More than I ever thought possible." Tears welled up in your eyes & were now streaming steadily from your face. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to freak you out."  
"I love you too... Please let me try." You kiss him deeply & tug his shirt over his back, he raised his arms to help you remove it. You took him in for a moment before running your hands over his chest.  
"Can I take off your shirt?"  
"Yes." You raise your arms for him much like he did & he pulls off your shirt slowly.  
"You're so beautiful." He kissed you deeply, trailing his lips down your shoulder over your scars. His hands pause behind your back. "May I?"  
"Oh yes." Practically moaning in response.  
He removes your bra rubbing lightly on your back kissing down your chest. "Can I lay you on the bed? I want to make you feel good."  
You nod your head & bite your lip moving to stand in front of him. He moves to let you lay on the bed. "I'm going to take off your pants, do you want to keep your underwear on?"  
"Yes please."  
He unbuttons your jeans & slowly undoes the zipper watching your face for any sign of disapproval. He moves his hands up to the waste band of your pants & you lift your hips a little so he can pull them off kissing your newly exposed skin as he goes.  
Once he has your pants on the floor he kisses his way back up your legs. He pauses to lick at the curve of both of your hips. Your breath hitches as he gets close to your panty clad pussy.   
"Is that to much?"  
"No, That feels good."  
He licks & mouths at your sensitive areas while he trails his hands up to cup & massage your breasts, making sure to lightly thumb your nipples.   
You are over taken with sensation, not quite sure what to do with your hands.  
"Oooh yes..."  
"Can I take them off?"  
"Oh god yes... More."  
He makes achingly feather light touches down your body till he slowly removes your underwear. His mouth never leaves your skin licking & kissing as he goes till he comes back to your moist folds. He gives a gentle testing lick & your hands fly down to grip his hair as your back arches in pleasure. He massages your tender clit with his tongue giving long loving licks. He didn't let up he just changed the pressure.  
"Sam..."  
"Mmmmm." Is his only response as he seems to understand before you do.  
"Fuck... Oh my god Sam." You weren't sure what you were feeling you just knew you wanted more. "Hot... So hot... I think I'm..." Your orgasm hit you in waves as your walls clenched down. Sam licked you lightly riding out your high.  
"Wow..."  
"Yea?"  
"What... What was that?"  
"That was an orgasm."   
"I didn't know I could do that."  
Sam just lays down next to you snuggling. "Think you might want to do it again sometime?"  
You giggle "If you don't mind... That wasn't exactly what I had in mind but I definitely enjoyed it."  
"I just wanted to do that for you."  
"Sam... Just take off your pants." He hesitates holding on to you tightly not sure if you really know what you're asking. You give him a gentle lingering kiss & undo his pants for him. "Off."  
He pulls down his boxers & pants in one go determined not to break the kiss.  
You pull away from him in curiosity. "Oh my god... I don't know if that'll fit."  
"It's ok we don't have to. You don't have to do it just because you think it's what I want."  
"Sam..."  
He grabs a bottle from his drawer & generously coats two fingers with lube before settling one at your entrance. "What are you doing?"  
"I don't want to hurt you, just let me try this first. If you still want to after this then we can try." He slips his index finger inside taking his time inch by inch. Once he's knuckle deep he moves slowly in & out twisting as he goes. He attaches his lips to one of your nipples kissing & giving little kitten licks. Your hand tugs at his hair bringing him closer & he gives it a little nibble.  
"Ah!" You jump.  
Sam stops & removes his fingers. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He looks worried that he triggered you.  
"No, no that was good. Don't stop." You pull him back in & he goes after your tits with everything he's got. This time sliding in two fingers scissoring them to stretch you out a little. Encouraged by your sounds of pleasure he curls his fingers to find your g-spot. "Oh shit... Sam... Yes..."  
He moves his hand faster knowing exactly what you need to achieve release, the other now working furiously on your clit. You cry out in your orgasm, not entirely sure what you said, but Sam looked pleased.  
"Fuck, if that is what sex is going to be like we're doing that every day."  
"I would have no problems with that." Sam brings up the blankets to cover you both as you snuggle up to him. He tries to angle his body so you can't feel how hard he is. He gives up & lies on his back his cock making a tent out of your sheets.  
You give him a squeeze them move to lay your body over his. "I love you Sam, I'm ready." You position your self over him & put your slick entrance rubbing on the head of his shaft.  
He doesn't argue this time. Wrapping one arm around your waist, grabs his cock with the other to hold it in place as he eases you on to his considerable length. He has his hips firm a look of intensely painful concentration plastered on his handsome features. Once he has you fully seated on his cock he stops & waits trying his best not to move.  
Moaning you start to move your hips "So full, so big."  
He grits his teeth trying to control his actions as you slowly bounce on his cock. You breathe you his name in sheer pleasure as you slow start to move faster.  
"I love the sounds you make... I don't know if I can hold back when you call my name like that." He gently thrusts up changing the speed & intensity. Eliciting keening moans of his name. "Shit, you're so perfect." His hands grab your hips moving you faster. Your orgasm bursts through you making your legs shake & your walls milk him into his orgasm. You both breathe heavily your foreheads rest against each other.   
As you come down from your high only one word escapes your brain. "Wow... Oh wow."  
Sam snaps back to reality suddenly, feeling his cock softening while the combination of your fluids cover his lap. "Oh no..."  
Feeling wet & sticky you assume it's about the sheets. "It's ok, we'll grab a shower & sleep in your room tonight."  
"(Y/n), I wasn't wearing a condom." He mentally berates his stupidity.  
"It's ok Sam, we'll freak out about that later. For now I want to take a hot shower, have dinner & snuggle with our favorite show on."  
"I'm sorry." He kisses you lovingly giving you a small squeeze on your ass. "I don't want to be a kill joy."  
You made out in the shower cleaning each other, ran around the bunker in your pajamas completely uninterrupted. Watched your favorite show & ate hand made pizza. Everything was perfect.


	15. December 5th

Fifteen::

December 5th

 

Thanksgiving came went you had a great meal with your three favorite guys. Cas kept telling you he didn't eat but you made him, he seemed to enjoy the cranberry can shaped thing the best. You on the other hand were not its biggest fan.  
Dean was busy telling you about Christmas traditions & explaining what they were all for. You had all decided to do presents, the tree, an occasional movie, & baked goods. Anything else was deemed to much for three people & an angel, plus now the occasional visits from Crowley were getting more frequent.  
"What does one purchase for a king? Of Hell or of anywhere for that matter."  
"You don't have to get him anything, he's only coming because you threatened to ward him from the bunker if he didn't."  
"Oh shut it, he likes you guys & you know it."  
"A tie?"  
You laugh "Are you kidding? He's definitely one of those guys that imports his clothing. He'd just throw it out."  
"What's to say he wouldn't throw it out no matter what you got him."  
"Fine I'll get back to it later... What about Castiel?"  
"He'll say he loves it no matter what you get him."  
"This is impossible." You grumble taking slow sips of your drink from the food court.  
"Stomach still bothering you?"  
"Just a little, I think I over did it on those hot roasted nuts from the popcorn stand... They just smelled soooo good." You pout & rub your uneasy tummy.  
"Do you want to head back home?"  
"We can't, only two weeks till Christmas. I haven't bought anything for anyone but Dean. What did you get him again?"  
"Whiskey."  
"I got him noise cancelling headphones for his MP3 player."  
"Shit! Fuck, I forgot Jody & the girls were coming to stay over on Christmas Eve."  
"You're just telling me now?! Saaaaam. Now we need food for eight & even more presents."  
"I'm sorry it slipped my mind."  
"It's ok, they are family I just don't know them to well... What about Donna?"  
"She couldn't make it."  
"Damn it... I haven't met her yet."  
You finished your shopping & Sam grabbed gifts for Jody, Alex & Claire. You picked up wrapping paper & had them all wrapped & tagged by the end of the night, nothing to fancy but not bad for your first try.  
You placed the freshly wrapped presents under the tree & noticed that nothing else was under it yet. You had all the wrapping paper so you went to grab it all & made for Dean's room. If Sam had your present in there you didn't want to see it. You knocked on his door & waited, no response.  
"Dean? Do you need the wrapping paper?"  
Nothing  
"Dean?"  
Confused you walked to Sam's room, you were just about to knock when you'd heard hushed voices. You listened at the door not really able to make out anything so you knocked. You heard a rumble & the sound of wings. Drawers opened & closed before Sam opened the door.  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing in there?"  
You glanced behind him noticing that nobody else was in the room. "I thought... Never mind. Do you need the wrapping paper?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Where's Dean?"  
"What? Why?"  
You raised your eyebrow in suspicion, you didn't care if he saw. "I tried to find him first."  
"He left with Cas not long ago."  
"Where did they go?"  
"Christmas shopping I would suppose."  
"Alright... I'll leave you to it then."  
You made your way to the kitchen to practice your writing by making a list of the things you needed to make for Christmas. You taped the list to Dean's door & went to bed.


	16. December 25th

Sixteen::

December 25th

 

Everything looked great, you'd gotten the tree finished, cooking done, everyone showed up. Cas already had a room he never really used, he was watching tv in there you were sure. Jody had a room between Alex & Claire's rooms close to a bathroom but not close enough to the room I now share with Sam. He moved me in as an early present. I offered Crowley my old room, he said he appreciated the gesture but he had a room at a 5 star hotel & didn't feel like slumming it. Someone made cinnamon rolls for breakfast, they all had coffee, I had my usual orange juice.  
After breakfast Crowley showed up with small presents he brought. The wrapping was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Red flocked boxes with golden ribbons & cream tags with calligraphy inscriptions. The most tempting packages I've ever seen, if it were Pandora's box I'd open it gladly. When we opened presents there weren't many people so Jody thought it'd be fun to pick a person & everyone open the gifts they brought, then keep going till they were all gone. Crowley, of course demanded his presents were opened last.

Claire got Dean a new Zeppelin shirt, Sam a new book, she got you a cute bracelet, Jody got a framed photo of Claire & Alex, Alex got a nice purse with a hidden weapons pocket, Cas got a watch, she didn't get anything for Crowley but he insisted he wasn't insulted.  
Dean got Sam a bottle of whiskey, You got an appointment at a tattoo shop to get warded & a large collection of books by Dahl, Jody got a bottle of wine, Alex & Claire both got knives 'for self defense', Cas got a new phone & made sure Claire had the number, he gave Crowley a bottle of sand or something. Nobody else got it but it seemed to be an inside joke between the two.  
You got Dean the sound blocking headphones, Sam you got a new tablet with a protective case for research & entertainment while on hunts, it's supposed to be unbreakable & waterproof. You got Jody a gun holster inscribed with protecting runes, demon warding, and angel warding. You got Claire & Alex belts with the same inscriptions. Castiel you got a camera, you've always been curious where he goes.  
For Crowley you'd tracked down a cursed object that slowly boiled someone from the inside out, which you told him if he had anyone in this room touch you'd make him beg for death.  
Jody got Dean stuff to detail baby with, Sam a plush clown & everyone had a laugh, You got new pajamas as did Claire & Alex, She got Cas a blue tie, & Crowley got a red tie.  
Sam got Dean a new gun, Claire & Alex got books, Cas got a dvd box set of a show he can't find on Netflix, For Crowley he got a novelty lump of coal. He gave you the most beautiful necklace you've ever seen, it had a white gold chain & tear drop pendant made of sapphire. He said he had something else for later.  
Alex got Dean, Cas, & Sam new wallets. Do angels carry wallets? You got a nice notebook with a pack of pens, she shared in the photo with Claire for Jody, Claire got earrings, again nothing for Crowley but he didn't care.  
Castiel's gifts were unexpected. Dean got a small angel that his mom put in his room as a child, Sam got his fathers shot gun, he gave you a ring he said was your mothers, Jody got her late husbands photo he kept on his desk at work of there family, Claire got her parents wedding rings, Alex got an angel blade, Crowley got a bottle of his favorite scotch from his home town.  
Crowley got Dean a pair of glasses that show you the true form of anything... He had to try them on. The looked repulsed at Crowley, he said Sam & Jody are the only ones that looked the same. He got Sam an old tome on wardings we've never seen. The last present was for you... A tiny pair of white booties. Sam leaned closer to look into the box at your confused shocked expression.  
"Congratulations on the new soul."  
"I don't understand." You sat staring at Crowley & Sam grabbed you into a tight hug. Before you could ask him what he meant he was gone. Just like him to drop the bomb shell & leave.  
"Cas is he right?" Asks Dean, Sam looks at him expectantly.  
"Yes." He states. "He asked me to wait till after gifts to say anything."  
Everyone is looking at you like they expect you to be happy, Sam is beaming at you. You don't quite know what to say... Except for that first time you'd used condoms. You were to stunned to think properly. Finally a thought forms in your head & you look to Jody. She's done this before, she's got to help me.  
"What do I do?"  
"What do you want to do?" She looks worriedly at you.  
"I've only known about sex for three months! I know nothing about babies! What I know about how they are made Dean told me... I've seen them when we've gone out but that's where my knowledge ends." You were nervously rambling, not something you do often so naturally Sam looks concerned.  
"(Y/n) do you want a baby?" Jody was trying to be as kind as she could in her tone.  
"I don't know... I think I do. I love Sam, I can't picture my life without any of you in it."

Everyone was drinking hot chocolate doing festive things. You excused yourself deciding you needed a break. You went to your room then remembered you shared with Sam now so you went to your new room. Sat on the box was a small beautiful box with a nice bow, having had enough of presents for one day you put it in the nightstand & flopped down on the bed.  
"Hello love."  
"Crowley, I'm not in the mood." You grumbled into your pillow.  
"Another gift I neglected to give you in exchange for your generosity."  
"Alright, what is it?"  
"What? No thank you for the first one?"  
"Of course, I'm sorry... Thank you Crowley." You genuinely felt bad for forgetting to thank him.  
"Immunity... for the child."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"If any demon so much as touches a hair that was shed from that child's head I'll kill them without a second thought."  
"Th... Thank you... Thank you so much." You gasp, & jump up to give him a tight hug. Before you know it you're crying into his suit jacket. A weight has been lifted off of your soul.


	17. March 14th

Seventeen::

March 14th

 

After the Christmas party Sam had created you a new identity so you could see an OBGYN. Today you were five months into your pregnancy & we're going to find out the sex.  
"Mrs. Harker?"  
You weren't used to that either, your fake id was '(Y/n) Harker'. "I'm here."  
"Right this way, we're going to put you in room D. By yourself today?"  
"Yea, Sam couldn't make it. He's at work."  
"Aaw that's to bad."   
That's the last thing you remember before looking up at Dean 6 days later.  
"What the fuck? Where am I?"  
"(Y/n)? (Y/n) are you ok?"  
You tried to rub your head but your arms were tied down. "What's going on? Let me go!"  
"I'm sorry I can't.... You're possessed."  
"CROWLEY!!" You screamed at the top of your lungs but your vision went black.  
You woke up again sometime later, this time in a different room. You weren't tied up anymore but you were very hungry. You got up to try the door but it was locked.  
"Hello? Sam?"  
"You're awake." You saw Sam walk up to the door peering through the bars.  
"What's going on? Is the demon gone?"  
"Not yet, were working on it."   
"Why hasn't anyone called Crowley? He gave the baby immunity."  
"Is that why you were yelling for him?" He looked so relieved.  
"After the Christmas party he told me that demon that dared come after this child he would get rid of. You need to summon him, I'm so hungry. I don't feel good."  
They boys summoned Crowley right away & explained the situation. He went straight into the cell they had you locked in with a blink.  
"Oh thank god... Crowley you've got to help me..."  
"Who's in there?! Who's messing with my family?!"  
You were a bit taken aback, you'd been spending time with him more than usual but you didn't know he felt that way about you.  
"What's the matter king of human lovers?" you heard yourself say. "Got a soft spot for this pregnant cow?"  
"Get out or I will pull you out." He seethed through gritted teeth.  
"Not if you don't want to hurt this innocent little child." It chuckles with your face.  
He snaps his fingers & summons a table full of ingredients. He carefully mixes pinches of strange substances together in a silver bowl. "(Y/n), I need you to drink this."  
"She's not in charge here sire." You hear yourself spit.  
"Drink it or I'll make you drink it." He grabs your head & starts forcing your jaw open. You feel the slimy gritty substance fill your mouth, it tastes like death. You & the demon both try to spit it out, he clamps one hand over your mouth & nose trying his best to cradle your head.  
"What are you doing?!" You hear Sam yell, from where you don't know as your vision starts to blur. "Your killing her stop!"  
You feel the substance slide down your throat & Crowley lets go. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Look at me!" You hear Crowley plead.  
You start to feel sick, getting onto all fours violently vomiting a thick black goo.  
"What did you do to her?" You hear Sam yell.  
"Relax, she's just vomiting up dead demon.... She should be fine but I'd get the angel in here just in case."  
You wanted to thank him but you couldn't stop, Crowley just sat next to you on the dirty floor & rubbed your back. Completely out of character behavior not lost on you or Sam. "Better get moving moose, she needs the feather duster."  
You finally stopped & Crowley just snapped his fingers getting rid of the mess. You were clean & he had an orange juice for you to sip. You felt quite week so you payed your head on his chest & he pet your hair. "Go slow on the juice, I know you're hungry but I want Cas to see you first." He was being so kind, more than he usually was with you. "Did you get your scan done today?"  
"No, the demon jumped me... I think it was the nurse."  
"I'll have a word with my demons, heads will roll."  
"Thank you Crowley... Really, for everything."  
Castiel gave you a clean bill of health so they got you to the kitchen & made sure you ate. "Six days?!" Shock rolled through you, you thought you were going to throw up again. "We need to see the doctor as soon as possible! That demon was running around in my skin with my baby for six days?!"  
Sam got you a new appointment for tomorrow & he swore not to leave your side.

"Miss Harker?"  
"We're here..." You were beyond nervous, but Sam was walking with you, holding hands tightly.  
"Are you excited?" The technician asks?  
"Very." Responds Sam, gently squeezing your hand.  
"Alright, you won't need a gown today. Go ahead & jump up on the bed for me."  
You step up onto the table & she lifts your shirt over your growing stomach.  
"We might have an issue getting a clear picture through your scar tissue, but I'll do my best." You were surprised she didn't ask, most people do. "Have you thought of any names yet?"  
"No." You had a hard time with names, they all sound so foreign.  
"Alright there's your baby... Looks very healthy." You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Do you want to know the sex?"  
"Yes." You & Sam both answer with anticipation.  
"Just need a good angle... Ah there we are! It's a girl!"  
You turned from the screen to look at Sam as he gripped your hand a little tighter, his eyes looking misty. He gives you a kiss that can only be described as loving & grateful.

On the way home you & Sam picked up lunch. He couldn't wait to tell Dean.  
"We're home!" You called out.  
"Well..." You heard Dean scramble into the war room.  
"It's a girl!" He wrapped you into a not too tight hug & slapped his brother on the back.  
"Alright... Now we can start getting room twenty two ready." Dean looks so excited.  
"Ready for what?"  
"The baby needs a room." Sam explains.  
"Oh... You mean a nursery? Here?"  
"What you thought we were going to move?" Jokes Dean.  
"We don't have any windows."  
"It's ok, we can always take the baby outside when she needs fresh air." Sam looks surprisingly understanding... He always does.


	18. April 15th

Eighteen::

April 15th

 

Sam & Dean teach you how to drive, you already have a forged license so it was the next logical step. Sam has been painting the antipossession mark on you with henna as its safer for the baby & stays for long periods.  
Much to Dean's annoyance you'd discovered Amazon & opened a p.o. box. You were constantly having items delivered. Of course he stopped complaining completely once you handed him a package of vintage 'Busty Asian Beauties'.  
Today the guy that manned the ups store helped you load three very heavy packages into your car. You wanted them to be a surprise so you didn't take the boys with you.

When you got home you realized the flaw in your plan. You walked into the bunker & saw a very sullen looking Sam.  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
He put a smile on as soon as he saw you. "Yea, I'm great."  
"What's wrong Sam?"  
"I... You love me right?" He looked genuinely hurt.  
"I love you so very much."  
"What did you do with the box that was on our bed at Christmas?"  
"That thing Crowley brought? I didn't open it, it was a gesture."  
"You didn't open it?" He looked surprised, his eyes flooded with emotion. "Where is it?" He pleads.  
"Bottom drawer with the the summer shorts."  
Sam springs from the table & runs for your shared room. He comes back clutching the little green box. "Open it."  
"What's this about."  
"This was from me."  
You rip open the paper to see a little wooden black box with a silver clasp.   
"It's lovely."  
Sam takes the box from your hands getting on one knee.  
"I thought because you never brought it up it was a no... But."  
He opens the box to show you a glittering diamond ring.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"After only four months?"  
"What?" His face falls.  
"I only knew you for seven months, we were only together for four & you were ready to marry me?"  
"Ok so it's early, I just knew..."  
"Fuck... Alright."  
"What?"  
"I have no idea how to be a wife or a mother but you're going to show me. Right?"  
"Is that...?"  
"Yes."

You both had a lot of phone calls to make but how it was for two reasons.  
The ever flashy Crowley offered his congratulations to 'Mrs. Moose' as the card on the flowers delivered to the bunker read.


	19. April 19th

Nineteen::

April 19th

 

The baby shower ended up also being an engagement party as well.  
The baby's room was painted green, her furniture was white. You picked out purple bedding on the registry. Now for the hard part. The three of you were in the kitchen picking out names.

"Sara."  
"No Dean." Huffs Sam.  
"Rachel..."  
"No." He's starting to look annoyed.  
"Samantha." Jokes Dean.  
"No." Sam glares, but Dean just sticks out his tongue.  
"Dana."  
"No."  
"Heather?" You're doing this on purpose aren't you?  
"No." He gives a sly smile.  
"Rebecca." Adds Dean.  
"Hell no!" Sam is getting mad.  
"He told me about her... Veto." You were only slightly amused.  
"Sorry... I'll shut up."  
"We said automatic no to all names of women he's slept with... I know what you're doing Dean."  
"Francis." Asks Sam  
"Ick, No."  
"Roberta?"  
"No... Are seriously asking me those?"  
"Maaaybe." A smile crosses his lips.  
"Saaam." You whine. "We need to be serious about this... She's due in two months!"  
"Mary." Dean says with a mouth full of pie.  
"Like your mother? First or middle?"  
"Either..." Sam looks pleased.  
"It's on the list." You carefully try to write it, your spelling & handwriting getting much better. "What about Piper?"  
"Yea, no... That's why I'm giving you the names."  
"Shit that one was really cute."  
"Yea she was." Laughed Dean.  
"Fuck you, out! Give me that damn pie!" You were hormonal & hungry... he just slid it over without a word & went to his room. "Will she be a bad ass, she needs a name to reflect that. She'll have the two best hunters in the world, an angel & a demon on her side... I pity the person that messes with my daughter."  
The list of names was a bit short. You had a hard time finding ones you both liked. He offered to name her Mandy, after the little girl lost that you used to be. You didn't like the idea at all, in case history repeats itself.

The baby's room was finished, the name was getting narrowed down, the only thing you had to do now is wait.  
"I want to get married before the baby is born."  
"Ok, we can do that... I've seen people get married on tv, I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."  
"I've never been to a wedding but I know how they are done. We need someone to officiate, rings, a license, me, you, your dress, & friends to witness."  
"Yikes, where should we do it? Here?"  
"I don't see why not, but we could do it outside in the gardens. It's really beautiful this time of year."  
"When would we do it?"  
"Whenever you want." Sam gives you a loving kiss then ducks to kiss your large stomach.

Later on you're doing research on how to plan a small wedding on google. "Hey Dean?"  
"What can I do for you mamma bear?"  
"I have no women in my life, no mom... Will you go dress shopping with me?"  
"Really? I'd be honored."  
"Oh good, Crowley is coming too I just don't want him to push me into anything to out of my comfort zone."  
"You asked Crowley before me? I'm hurt to be honest."  
"He invited me to go, I'm inviting you."  
"Fantastic." He chuckled. "When are we meeting him?"  
"We're meeting him in an hour. I already told him no teleporting with baby on board."  
"I'll drive, we better head out. Did he text you an address?"

"Ah, there is the glowing bride." He wears a smile of confidence... Until it falls short. "And the Squirrel. I didn't know you were coming."  
"Figured I could use all the help I could get, I've never had to dress up before."  
"Well the littlest Winchester seems right on track..." He reaches out toward your stomach but pulls back suddenly. "May I?"  
"Of course..."  
His hand gently touches your swollen stomach before his open palm rests just to the left of your belly button. "Ah there's the little princess... Have you chosen a name yet."  
"Not just yet.... I've been meaning to ask. Is there a rule that they all have to wear white?"  
"They? You mean brides?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"You can wear whatever you bloody want, I just want you to look smashing."  
"Alright you two lets get this show on the road." Dean wanted to hurry up & get to the lunch after.  
Crowley responds with a roll of his eyes & leads you into the fancy bridal store. Dean looked uncomfortable at first but flirted with all the sales girls to pass the time.  
The woman called a bridal consultant looked between the two men at my side & assumed I was marrying one of them. Due to the flirtatious nature of my new brother in law, she kept referring to the king of hell as my fiancé no matter how many times she was corrected.  
By the time we left the store we had a knee length backless navy dress, a jeweled hair pin & a pair of flats. Dean had six phone numbers, some of them probably perspective brides.  
"What else do we need to pick up?"  
"You'll need flowers, a guest list, a venue, a theme..."  
"Attend a lot of weddings do you?"  
"On occasion love."


	20. April 21st

Twenty::

April 21st

 

The stage was set as they say. Crowley popped in additional decorations as apparently the gardens were lacking. Everything was beautiful, flowering vines grown over a trellis. Flowers & candles practically everywhere, Sam was waiting for you on your right Dean next to him. Crowley to your right, Castiel in the middle... As he said, who better than a soldier of god. You could barely breathe, not paying any attention to anything that was said. Thankfully Castiel gave Claire his camera so she could film the whole thing was Donna was taking pictures with her phone. You could see Sam's lips moving & Cas was looking at you. Your vision was going dark, someone caught you & you heard yelling.

You could hear a steady beeping sound when you opened your eyes. You looked back to your right to see Sam, tears streaming down his face red swollen face.  
"Sam? What happened?" You removed the oxygen mask & reached out for him.  
"I'm so sorry... This is my fault."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I shouldn't have pressured you into getting married."  
You were getting worried. "Sam, please..."  
"She's gone... Our baby is gone." He grabs onto you tightly crying so hard he can't breathe.  
"No... No... But Cas?"  
"He couldn't save her."  
"I don't accept that. What about Crowley?"  
"I won't let you sell your soul."  
"He swore! He promised me he'd protect her!"  
"I need to get out of here." You removed all of the wires & tubes running into the bathroom. Once locked inside you finally let it all go, sobbing uncontrollably until you blacked out.  
You started up with a gasp, Crowley standing in front of you.  
"We need to go."  
"What?" You looked down to see your navy wedding dress. "What did you do?"  
"Exactly what I told you I would." He extends his hand for you to take.  
"Where are we going?"  
"The hospital, we need to save the child."  
On the way to the hospital you shoot a text to Sam, while in the hospital hooked up to monitor this time you & your husband said your vows & we're finally married.  
"Crowley honestly I couldn't have asked for a better bridesman. I don't know what you did, I doubt you'd ever tell me but thank you."  
"Anything for your little one."  
"Is there something I don't know about her? Some kind of special destiny?"  
"Why would you ask me such a thing like I could answer."  
"You're always there when I need you. You protect this child like she were your own. Why would you do that? You're the king of hell."  
"You make me feel like I matter to your family. Like I'm just another one of you."  
"Oh shut up, you're delusional if you think you're anything but welcome at my table."


	21. May 5th

Twenty one::

May 5th

 

You were sent home on bed rest, no exertion for the foreseeable future into your due date. You were making everyone crazy. You were proficient in texting now & texted for anything you could ever want.  
"I brought your burger."  
"Mmmm... Dean, everything with extra bacon right?"  
"Of course, I got one for me too scoot over."  
You cheered & slid over to hold out your hands for your artery clogging prize.  
"Oh my god." Your sounds were practically orgasmic. "Is there anything better than a greasy burger?"  
"Hell no... Except maybe sex."  
"Ugh, don't remind me... My honeymoon has been put on hold, no sex till the baby is born."  
"I do not envy you there."  
"Ooh! You know what this needs?" You shoot a text to Castiel & he appears shortly after with a peanutbutter milkshake. "Yay! Thank you Cas, I love you."  
"Hey! I get no love?" Gasps Dean.  
"Thank you Dean, I love you too." He gets a greasy burger kiss on the cheek.  
"Do you want to stay Cas? We're watching The Boondock Saints."  
"I would but I'm helping Sam, do you need anything else?"  
"If your busy I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." You were feeling hormonal & we're getting misty eyed, even with Dean here the idea of being alone was horrifying.  
"I'm sorry, I must go. I'll come back later." With a rustling of wings he was gone.  
"Holy shit... Is that how you get everything?"  
You just looked at Dean & started to cry.  
"No... I didn't mean it like you did it on purpose."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so hormonal right now."  
"Do you need me to get you anything?"  
"More tissues please." You had them all wrapped around your little finger & you didn't even have to try. "Dean? Thank you. Really..."  
"Are you ok?"  
You let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Not really."  
"Do need to talk about it? I can get Sam if you need."  
"Actually I do, I need to talk about this before it eats me."

"I need to tell you all about the story of our wedding day... It didn't happen like you remember."  
Sam looks like he needs to comment but you hold up your hand to silence him. Cas & Dean looked concerned but silent.  
"The garden looked really beautiful, I got to walk down the isle. But when I got there everything went wrong... I was breathing funny, my senses were dulled. The last thing I know I'm falling, someone caught me. When I came to I was in the hospital, Sam... You told me our baby died." You were choking on tears. "For the first time in almost a year I begged for death..."  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"  
"Crowley saved us... He turned back the day. I don't know how he did it, I don't care. I... I just don't know how I can possibly thank him enough for this." Wiping the tears with your sleeves. "So I don't want any of you giving him a hard time for coming over ok? He will alway be welcome."  
You made them all agree, you knew they wouldn't argue with you.


	22. July 20th

Twenty Two::

July 20th

 

"It's your due date little one... You can come out now." You were laying in bed... Again rubbing your stomach. You researched ways to kickstart labor but you were still on bed rest.  
You decided you'd had enough, you got up & walked next door to the baby's room. It'd been a whole sense you'd seen it all put together. You didn't want to argue with the doctor so you sat in the glider next to the crib silently rocking & feeling sleepy.  
Sleeping in the chair you woke up with a start, she was kicking again, your dream wasn't particularly pleasant. You got up from the rocker slowly, more waddling than walking back to your room for paper & pen.  
You wrote up a simple contract & shot a text to Sam to make sure your wording was correct. You weren't stupid, for anything binding you needed to be exact. Once it was perfect you shot a text to Crowley & Castiel asking that each come by. As you waited you started another.  
"You rang?" Crowley popped in within a blink.  
"Hello. Wait a sec, one more line." You knew he wouldn't mind the wait.  
Cas came in a flutter, "Are you alright?" Always the worry wart.  
"I want you both to sign something, it's a contract."  
Crowley's eyebrow shot up in interest. "I'm amused & flattered love but what on earth would I need to sign?"  
"This one I just finished... nobody teleports or flies with this child until she's at least four & even then it better be an emergency."  
"Done."  
Castiel merely nods.  
"Second, if anything happens to me or Sam you will both raise this child with Dean. You will live together, make decisions together & you all must agree every step of the way... Until she is old enough."  
Castiel glanced at the devil next to him for a moment. "I'm not sure if this plan is wise."  
"You'll need to sign the contract if you want to be her godfather."  
Crowley's grin could not have been wider.  
You brought in Dean to sign 'the godfather contract' as he called it. They all signed the contacts made them binding adding drops of blood from the three of them. Now all you had to do is wait for Sam to come home, you think you found a name you can live with.


	23. July 30th

Twenty Three::

July 30th

 

You were being induced today, the little darling just does not want to be born.  
Your bag was packed, the car has gas, car seat was installed & you are more than ready to go.  
You & Sam had acquired a sensible vehicle with a good crash rating, excellent gas mileage... Best car a stolen credit card & fake id could buy. This was your car, 'the mom machine' it's affectionately known as around the bunker.  
Sam's driving your car today, you in passenger, one scottish demon in the back.  
Dean & Castiel following in the impala. Everyone else is going to meet you at the bunker when you get home.  
Arriving at the hospital you all somehow found parking & made your way inside to get checked in. You were in a single room, nice size & a good tv. You all sat around & tried your best for interesting conversation while you waited for the drugs to kick in. You decided not to get the epidural, you'd grown into a high tolerance for pain over the years. Everything's looking like she'll be here soon, contractions getting closer. Your breathing through the pain so well the nurse asked if it was your third or fourth child.  
"Ok, looks like she's almost here, I'm going to call the doctor in. The rest of you can wait in the waiting room." She looked at your group like they were beneath her, only the expensive suit got her full attention.  
"We aren't going anywhere." Dean spits at the nurse.  
"This is a time for the family, if you'll all follow me we can get you where you belong."  
Castiel looks like he's about to follow her but I grab his arm to pull him back to my left side. You're feeling a particularly strong contraction & are squeezing him quite hard, mostly because you know he would barely feel it. Your verbal filter flew out the window... "They are my fucking family you pompous bitch! Get the fuck out & get the god damn doctor or I'll deliver her myself."  
I swear I could hear snickering as she stormed out of the room in a huff. She didn't come back, a new nurse took her place with a doctor in toe.   
"Well hello there Harker family." The grinning doctor put on his gloves & got your feet in stirrups, already checking your cervix. "Looks like it's time to get this show on the road. Which one of you is the proud papa?"  
"I am." Sam declares.  
You are looking up at him on your right, squeezing his hand through another contraction. Practically crushing an unflinching Castiel with your left.  
"Have you picked a name yet?" Oh great, doctor small talk.  
"Yes." You grit through your teeth in pain.  
"Not sharing, I get that, my in laws hated my kids names till they were in grade school."  
"How close are we? I feel like I need to push."  
"Not just yet, you'll push soon." Your head falls back on the pillow, trying to breathe so you didn't kick him in the face. "Ah, there she is... Her head just made it past your cervix, you can push now."  
You pushed with everything you had, head on your chest. Knees practically in your armpits... It burned like nobody's business then you had to relax to breathe.  
"Ok the crown of her head is out, we've got hair."  
You pushed again, the burn making you yell out.  
"There's the head."  
Another big push.  
"Alright, I need you to stop pushing."  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me."  
"I know, I know, I just want to make sure we've got her head protected." He grabs a suction device to clear her airways.  
"Alright give me a really big push, we've got to get her out of there."  
Another push & Suddenly she was out, a screaming angry pink little thing. Best noise you've ever heard.  
"You did it." Cried a misty eyes Sam. "She's so beautiful."  
"Where is she? Can I see her?" You looked around the room but couldn't pinpoint where the noise came from. Before you could panic the doctor brought her to you. Clean, sweet smelling, wrapped up in a blanket with one of those hats on.  
"Hello beautiful girl." You couldn't keep the tears out of your eyes. Someone was taking pictures, you could hear the noise but you didn't care. You unbuttoned your top took off her blanket & placed her on your chest. Sam covered you up to the baby's head & gave you both kisses on the head.  
"Nine pounds four ounces. What name will be on the birth certificate?" Asks nurse number two.  
"Finley Marie Winchester."  
"Finley?" Muses Dean. "Like the baseball stadium?"  
"It means fair warrior." Supplies Castiel.  
"It's scottish." Crowley bristles proudly.  
"She's already died once, she's every bit the warrior. Every inch a Winchester."


End file.
